Siren Song - an X Files novella
by jensensfreckles
Summary: [set some time before season 7 - short chapters] After Mulder starts behaving in ways Scully only imagined in her weirdest of dreams, she realized something is not right. It's up to her to fix him, before whatever got to him, gets to her as well.
1. S I R E N S O N G

"Mulder it's m-" Dana stepped into Mulder's apartment, ready to tell him to get his spooky ass out of bed cause he's late for work.

"Oh hey Sculls!" Mulder looked over at her from the couch. He pulled the blankets up to cover more of his chest and the woman on top of him as well.  
Scully's face flushed with either embarrassment or jealousy- she honestly couldn't tell.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had, ahem, company. I'll see my way out."_ I cannot believe him._

She quickly turned on her small heels, and of course, Fox opened his mouth.

"Hey babe, if you wanna join it's all right with me." _What the hell has gotten into him? _

Even without facing him, she could feel him smirk that cocky grin.

"Mulder, I'm leaving now. Come to work or Skinner will have your ass on a plate."

Scully stormed out of the dark apartment, slamming the door behind her. A faint giggle could be heard from inside.

Pursing her lips, she walked down the hall, wanting every single detail of what just happened to be permanently erased from her mind. Hell, she'd rather be abducted again than have to see Mulder like that.

_I swear this man will be the death of me._


	2. I

_"Hey good lookin."_

It was dark. The music played lazily in the background as people laughed and drank merrily, but Mulder wasn't paying attention. He was in his own world: A world filled with "what ifs" and "why not's." It was until a woman stepped up to his spot at the bar that he finally snapped back into this point in time.

"Oh uh, Hey." Mulder's eyes landed on a petite blonde woman. Her eyes were like crystal water, or ice: relaxingly cool but piercing at the same time. Without saying anything else, she took a seat at the stool right next to him, leaving their bodies only a few inches apart.

"What is a handsome man like yourself up to tonight? Got any particular place to be?" The woman's voice was smooth as silk when she spoke. Mulder was surely not entirely sober, but he could've sworn he saw her eyes glow like bioluminescent jellyfish. He cleared his throat, fixed his tie, and sat up a little straighter. _Eh, why not. It's not like I'll be getting anywhere with Scully anytime soon._

"Nope. Is there some place I should be on a Tuesday night?" Mulder smiled at her and sipped some of his beer as she brushed some blonde locks away from her face.

"Good. That means you're free to be be with me tonight..." She placed her hand on his thigh and leaned close to his ear. Her hand felt scorching against him, but her breath sent a wave of coolness throughout his body when she whispered. _"Why don't you get a cab for us back to your place?"_

Before he knew it, he was unlocking the door to his apartment. He felt her wispy fingers pull him by his tie to the couch, leaving no time for awkward pleasantries or introductions.

She sat back on the couch with Mulder next to her. She loosened his tie, tossed it across the room, and started unbuttoning his shirt as she laid hot kisses on his neck. _Boy, she moves fast!_ All thoughts of Scully and the X files and aliens fled his mind.

He put his hands on her hips and leaned her back onto the couch. He started pushing up the bottom of her shirt when all of a sudden she took his chin in her hand and tilted his gaze up to hers. As she spoke, he could've sworn her eyes glowed again.

"Make love to me, Fox"  
_Did I ever tell her my name?_

Within seconds they were naked, writhing and pressing and pulling and moaning on the already-too-broken-in couch. Their limbs tangled in ways Mulder's never seen before. She kissed him with ferocity, her soft lips moving with his as he thrusted on top of her thin body. He was used to being in charge- but this was different. She seemed to claim his body and mind with her touch, drawing him deeper and deeper into pleasure with each kiss.

Soon he reached euphoria, and Mulder's mind fell blank. That moment he felt himself slip from consciousness, pulling him into the darkness of sleep.


	3. II

**7:00 am**

The elevator reached basement of the J Edgar Hoover Building. Scully walked down the hall, taking a moment to adjust her hair as she reached the door to her and Mulder's office.  
_Another day._

She opened the door, expecting to see mulder with his long legs up on his desk, spilling sunflower seed shells around the floor like snow. But to her surprise, his seat was empty. No porn magazine atop his desk, no open sunflower seed bag, no abduction recollection tape playing on the small tv. Sighing, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed. No answer.  
_Damn it Mulder._

"Hey Mulder it's me. You're going to be late to our meeting with Skinner if you don't get down here before the end of the hour."

Sitting down at her desk, she thought and fiddled with her skirt in silence, hoping that maybe, Mulder would call back. Seconds turned to minutes, and five minutes turned to twenty.

**8:00 am**

"Agent Scully?" Her head whipped over to the door, where Assistant Director Skinner stood, looking just as grumpy as usual.

"Hello sir." He walked in, and with a notable tone of annoyance he usually had while speaking about Mulder, spoke.

"Have you happened to be in contact with Agent Mulder this morning?" Scully looked down at her toes, mentally cursing Mulder for constantly being the second reason they haven't been taken as seriously as they should be at the bureau.

"Um no sir, I tried to call him this morning but he didn't answer or return the call."

"Well then find him, or tell him not to come back." With that, Skinner left. Frustrated, Scully left their office, and decided to check Mulder's apartment.  
_I swear if he's not there..._

**8:30 am**

The way up to Mulder's apartment was something she knew too well. Each time she'd get the same anxiety, hoping to see the his tall figure smiling in the doorway.

She pulled out her spare key he gave her, and slowly opened the door. It was dark, save for the faint light from his fish tank shown into the hallway. She slowly approached, and started to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Mulder? It's m-"  
_oh my god_

Every thought in Scully's head started becoming louder and louder. Her eyes caught a beautiful blonde woman on top of Mulder on the couch- she could've sworn she's had this nightmare before.

"Oh hey Sculls!" _Sculls? _Her face burned and her stomach felt like it was already flying down the elevator.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had, ahem, company. I see my way out."

Ready to storm out and give him the evil eye of all evil eyes at work tomorrow, he opened his mouth.

"Hey babe, if you wanna join it's all right with me." Scully stopped dead in her tracks, not daring to turn around and see _that_ again.

"Mulder, I'm leaving now. Come to work or Skinner will have your ass on a plate." With that, she left, slamming the door behind her without a damn.

All this time she knew there was something about him that she couldn't get out of her head. His smile, his humor, the way he never stops no matter who or what gets in his way. She remembers talking to her friend, telling him how she thought he was cute when they first met. But now she _knows_ him. She truly knows what makes him tick and what he would do for who he loves. She couldn't believe herself; at that point in time she truly believed that he could've loved her. Or maybe she was right, he does love her, just not in the way that she loves him.


	4. III

It was another thirty minutes before Mulder arrived at the bureau.

"Oh hey red, what's on the agenda for today?" Mulder swaggered in. He still had his sunglasses on, his jacket was swung over his shoulder. _Red?_

As hard as she tried, Scully couldn't look at him. The image of him, his chest, his scrunched up hair, the woman- _her- _was all she could see as he was in her view.

"Not talking? You being shy? You were a lil feisty before, I thought maybe you were a bad girl." Mulder smirked and put his hand on Scullys shoulder. She quickly whipped around, shaking his hand off.

"Mulder, I don't know what the hell is going on with you today, but you need to stop right now! Did you get knocked on the head?!"

"There's nothin goin on with me! Unless you count my desire for you-" he stepped closer, closing the space between them.

"Mulder cut that crap! I'm done." And she was out the door, back up to go to see Skinner. Something wasn't right. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

11:30 am

Scully sat quietly as she stirred bee pollen into her yoghurt, something she knew Mulder would relentlessly tease her for. But the tall agent was nowhere to be seen. So, she decided to rifle through their current case file. 

_X FILE #325_

_Young men in their mid 20's to 30's throughout Virginia have been found victim of various cardiac ailments after or during sexual activity. Each scene was spotless. Autopsy reports each victims have identical bruise marks on side of neck in the shape of a heart._

_Tom Williams, 38, cardiac arrest during intercourse with partner_

_Frank Harris, 36, cardiac arrest, found in hotel room alone_

_Benjamin Polk, 25, cardiac arrest, found in bar bathroom_

She put the file down and let out a short breath.

_Okay Mulder, just three occurrences? Probably just interested in these for the sex aspect.._

Even if the bruises were most likely just well-shaped hickeys, the autopsy reports were compelling. All men were of young age, near perfect health, and besides alcohol, there was nothing toxic in their systems. The only medical link other than the bruises that they shared were the sudden cardiac arrest and extremely high oxytocin levels. High oxytocin levels are common with sex, but these men show levels that she'd never seen in her medical career.

Scully was about to throw away her empty container when she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Hey sweets, we've got another dead man." _Mulder_

His body was close enough for Scully to smell his musky cologne. He stood behind her with his arm leaned down, palm flat against the surface of her desk. 

"Okay Mulder, lead the way." she spoke between her teeth. As he swaggered down the hallway toward the elevator, her eyes dragged along. She admits she'd sneak a peek at his rear from time to time, but this time something striking caught her eye. _A heart. _


End file.
